fictional_radiofandomcom-20200213-history
KRhyme FM
KRhyme FM is a Rap Radio station in Saints Row to Saints Row IV. It is Hosted by real life DJ, Eddie Francis in SR1, in SR2 it is hosted by Kish, and In SR3 it is still hosted by Kish, and by 2013, in SRIV, it is STILL hosted by Kish. The Station's Frequency is 95.4 FM. Track Listings Saints Row (2006) Aesop Rock - Fast Cars Aisha - Bounce Like My Checks Aisha - Don't Fuck Me Like I'm Your Wife Aisha - Leave The Ho Black Market Militia feat. Dead Prez - Audobun Ballroom Camp Lo - Glow Clipse - Grindin' Exile feat. Slum Village - Time Has Come Grafh - Get Shot Boy Jin - Golden Joe Budden - Gangsta Party Masta Ace feat. Jean Grae - Soda and Soap Masta Killa featuring ODB & RZA - Old Man Mathematics feat. Ghostface and Raekwon - Real Nillaz Rich Medina - Holdin' Up Sa-Ra feat. Pharoahe Monch - Fish Fillet The Alchemist feat. Lloyd Banks - Bangers Turf Talk - Do The Robot Twista - Overnight Celebrity Saints Row 2 (2008) Amerie - "1 Thing" 2005 Apache - "Gangsta Bitch" 1993 Beanie Sigel - "What A Thug About" 1999 Big Pun featuring Fat Joe - "Twinz (Deep Cover '98)" 1998 Chrisette Michele - "Good Girl" 2007 DJ Quik featuring B-Real - "Fandango" 2005 Joss Stone - "Tell Me 'Bout It" 2007 Cassie - "Me & U" 2006 Kelis - "Trick Me" 2004 Lloyd Banks featuring 50 Cent - "Hands Up" 2006 Nas - "N.Y. State Of Mind" 1994 Ne-Yo - "So Sick" 2006 Run-D.M.C. - "Sucker MCs" 1983 Wale - "Ridin' In That Black Joint" Young Jeezy- "I Luv It" 2006 Saints Row 3 (2011) Amanda Blank - Gimme What You Got Blakroc - Done Did It Freeway - Throw Your Hands Up G-Eazy - My Life Is A Party Kanye West - Power KB - Get It In Kurupt - I'm Burnt Medine - Don't Panik Mickey Factz - Paradise Mos Def - Quiet Dog Pharoahe Monch - In the Zone Rob Roy - Fur In My Cap Sean Price - Boom Bye Yeah Sixx John - Push Play Southpaw Swagger - Can't Stop Now Sum Kid - The Countdown Tandem - 93 Hardcore Tyler, the Creator - Yonkers Wale - Mirrors Yelawolf - Good to Go Saints Row IV (2013) Atmosphere - Until The Nipples Gone (2010) A$AP Rocky - Goldie (2012) El-P - Full Retard (2012) Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) (2012) Killer Mike - Go! (2012) KOVAS - Grape Drink (2008) Macklemore and Ryan Lewis - Gold (2012) MGK ft. Cassie - Warning Shot (2012) Najee The 1 - Elevated (2012) Pause - Caroline (2011) Quake City Mobsters - Money On My Mind (2013) Sum - City Pop (2013) The Cool Kids ft. Travis Barker - Sour Apples (2011) Weekend Money - Yellow (2013) White Weird - Donald Trump Walk (2013) Category:Hip-Hop Category:Rap Category:Stilwater Category:Steelport Category:Saints Row Category:Saints Row 2 Category:Saints Row 3 Category:Saints Row IV